


A Map of the Skye

by panther



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's laptop is keeping Melinda awake because she never normally hands around after a tumble. Tonight they are in a hotel and Melinda can't resist having a look. What she has changes her feelings for the younger woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Map of the Skye

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the idea that it is Skye that Melinda enters a relationship with and not Ward. Given this is in early season one, I have used the original name of 'Skye'. prompt of 'map'

Melinda and Skye is a casual thing. A release. It works for them both and it does not interfere with their jobs. Usually Melinda leaves immediately if they are on the bus but this week they have the luxury of a night in a hotel. Skye's laptop runs in the background, a gentle hum that puts Skye straight to sleep. It annoys Melinda but if she leaves the room now there is a high chance she will be caught by one of the other team members going to bed. She would pin both Fitzsimmons and Ward to stay in the bar until closing. 

Curiosity gnaws at her. She is a trained Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and as much as she does not want to be in the field anymore the pull of the unknown has her creeping across the room to the laptop, carefully prising its lid open and running her thumb over the mouse pad until the screen comes back to life. She glances at Skye, several excuses ready, but she sleeps on. A cluster of windows are open across the wide screen and they are all squashed into the size of exact squares so that Skye can see them all at the same time. A flutter goes through Melinda's chest. A procession of questions.

Then she realises what she is looking at.

This is not Rising Tide. This is Skye's life and her history. It is every detail S.H.I.E.L.D has released to her and then her own theories in bullet points in a sad notepad square in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. It is a map of who she might be if only she could make sense of it all. 

Melinda lowers the lid again, makes a show of using the bathroom just in case, and returns to the bed. For the first time she goes to sleep with her arms around Skye. It is not much but it might tell her that something is here that she can relate to and trust in the now when she has so little of the then to go on.


End file.
